


Weird Muggle Things

by kyuuketsukirui



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Crack, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-02-18
Updated: 2005-02-18
Packaged: 2017-10-05 23:47:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/47348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyuuketsukirui/pseuds/kyuuketsukirui
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It looks like the giant squid mated with...something. I don't remember learning about anything like that."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weird Muggle Things

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SorchaR](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SorchaR/gifts).



> Written for the "user interests meme" where you write a drabble based on random things chosen from someone's user interests. This was for sorchar and the interests were "harry potter, h.p. lovecraft, and tattoos".

"What is that anyway?" Ron cranes his neck, peering down at his bicep. "It looks like the giant squid mated with...something. I don't remember learning about anything like that."

"That's because it isn't anything we studied," Harry says. "It's from a Muggle book."

"Muggles come up with the weirdest thi-"

He's interrupted by a piercing shriek.

"Calm down, Hermione." Ron rolls his eyes. "It's only a temporary tattoo. I have the spell right-"

"You are not worthy to bear the visage of Lord Cthulhu!"

Harry blinks and looks at Ron, who shrugs. "Guess all that revision's finally taken its toll."


End file.
